1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying bag for musicians and more specifically to a carrying bag with means provided on the exterior surface of the bag for securing a guitar stand on the outside of the bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Musicians who play the guitar must carry their guitar stands with them whenever they travel with their instrument. Even when folded into its smallest configuration, a guitar stand is still long and odd shaped and is difficult to carry in conventional carry cases or bags. Also the stand is metal and has bars sticking out from it that make transporting the stand dangerous if the stand is not properly secured.
The present invention addresses these problems by providing a carrying bag to hold the musician's sheets of music and other items within the bag and also provides convenient loops strategically located on the exterior surface of the bag for securing a folded guitar stand to the outside of the bag.